An Otaku and a Goth Loli
by The Crimson Lotus King
Summary: He was a loser Otaku who had his heart broken by the same girl so many times. She was a gothic lolita who felt unwelcome in her own home. Both of them felt alone in the world and maybe they could help each other out. AU, Rated M for sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello readers CLK here and I'm not giving up on **_**A Childhood Friend**_** story, but I really want to make this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it. Don't forget to Favorite, follow, and review. **

* * *

Prolouge: "Rain washes away the tears."

It was raining, it always seemed to rain whenever I felt sad, and sometimes I felt that the sky pitied me, I always liked the rain, it made the air smell nice and no one could ever tell I was crying if I was in the rain. I was sitting on the railing, my legs dangling over the edge of the bridge. I looked over the edge and saw the river raging underneath. I was ready to jump off, ready to end everything right there.

I thought about how I ended up here, how all of this shit started. It all began with her, Sakura Haruno the girl I was in love with. I met her when I was in my last year of middle school; she was amazing, so beautiful and radiant. I felt from the moment I saw her, something I had never felt before. It didn't help that I met her not too long after my father had died. She was always so nice and fun to be with she was one of the few girls I felt understood me and liked a lot of the stuff I enjoyed.

I was, was and still am a big otaku but she was two, I was in love with her and wanted to be with her forever, but I realized that was not going to happen, it took me a while to take the hint it took her getting married to Sasuke Uchiha, an friend of mine, and moving to a different city for me to stop chasing her I loved her and wanted to be a close friend but he was very possessive and cruel husband and didn't want her talking to me and so we mailed each other secretly. It was mostly her telling me about how much he hurt her, emotionally and physically. She was stubborn and still loved him even when she became clinically depressed. They moved back to Tokyo a few months ago and we actually met in secret. I felt good about myself; mostly because I was with her but also because I was helping her cope with the fact her husband was a cruel asshole that I began to hate.

Then there was a breaking point in their relationship, she took something that I couldn't get back, my virginity. The reasoning behind us having sex was that if he had some sort of motivation to stay with her than their relationship would get better. Yeah it was fucking stupid, but I'm an 18 year old blonde idiot in love and after a lot of convincing from her, her crying, and her giving me my first kiss had me listening to everything she told me to do.

"I love you."

"I know."

That night still echoed in my mind and I can't help but crying a bit when I did. Obviously their stupid plan didn't work. She finally had enough of his shit after he beat her in the middle of nowhere, she managed to get back and called the cops on him. They got a divorce later.

"Do you think…you could ever love me?"

"Maybe…if Sasuke didn't exist.."

"Just pretend Sasuke doesn't exist." She kept saying that when she tried to kiss me and I tried to refuse.

So I was kinda happy that she left him, maybe now she would love me. Sad to say that didn't happen she even kissed told me that she made out with an acquaintance of mine named Sai she told me she just needed someone and he was there. I got was sad that she told me that "He's sweet." That was why she kissed him. I got pissed and started yelling at her. What I wasn't sweet? I wasn't there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, I wasn't there for her when she had her heart broken by the man she was in love with!?

I felt horrible for what I said; I became a little obsessed with her and mailed her every day. I loved her but she didn't love me, I even made her a Christmas present, I would have bought her something but I'm broke and don't have a job. But after I started to text her way too much, and she got annoyed by me. I was back to square one with her; I did the same mistake when I first met her.

"If you want to make it up to me, let me get over things, then we can talk."

Two months have passed since she told me that, not a single mail. I was sad, but I kept my smile up when I was in front of my mom or my friends, but inside I was hurting a lot, and I was sick of it.

That's why I'm sitting here on the edge of this bridge, ready to jump, looking at my phone hoping to any god that was up there that Sakura would mail me saying that she wanted to be with me, or at least she wanted to still be friend. I wasn't that lucky, I was never lucky.

I began whispering my good byes to the air. "Sayonara Minna-san, sayonara Shikamaru-kun, sayonara Kiba-kun, sayonara bushy brows, sayonara Chouji-kun, sayonara Okaa-san….sayonara…Sakura-chan." I was glad because I knew when they found my body it would be covered in water all over and no one would know I had been crying. Rain washes away the tears.

I stood up ready to leap over the side but as I got up I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was a girl standing a few feet away from me on the edge of the railing. I forgot how to breathe for a second and I couldn't believe my eyes, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had dark indigo hair running down her back reaching down to her waist it was glossy because of the rain , her skin was pale like the full moon; she was very curvy and looked about my age. She turned to look at me and our eyes connected, her skin was perfect her eyes looked white with a hint of lavender, she gave me a warm smile that took away all of my sadness but that didn't last because just then she walked over the edge of the bridge and began falling towards the rapids below.

I was raised on Dragon Ball, and Yu Yu Hakashou, and always wanted to be a hero. I dunno if that was the reason for what I did, but I did it. I jumped over after her.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I think the prologue came out pretty well if I do say so myself. I want to write an AU Naruto story. The narrator is Naruto if it wasn't obvious. I hope you keep reading and reviewing this the next chapter should be out probably tomorrow or today. Well**

**-CLK out**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:CLK here All right Imma cut the bullshit and get straight into it. Please Review, favorite and follow blah bla**

* * *

Chapter 1: "You should be happy when you die not sad."

'_What the fuck am I doing!?' _I thought as the water rushed around me, pushing me in every direction. I dunno why I jumped after her; all I know is that I had to save her. I fought against the current trying to find her in the rapids. When I finally found her, actually the rapids threw me against her, I grabbed her and tried my hardest to reach the shore. At that moment I called upon my inner Vegeta, Natsu, and Kamina-sama and began to yell at the top of my lungs as I swam with the girl in my arms.

I dunno how but I made it. "Hey you ok-" I asked turning to the girl that I had laid down next to me, but she was passed out, her only article of clothing was a white sundress, she wasn't even wearing slippers or socks. "God fucking damn it…"

I picked her up and threw her on my back, I had to get her out of the rain and soon, I could already tell she wasn't feeling well once her breathing became heavy and shallow. I ran as fast as I could until I reached my house. My mom ran a small medical clinic from home. I knew she would be able to help so I ran up to the door and pounded it with my head.

I heard a voice from the other side of the door "OI, oi I'm comin so hold your horses-ttebane" the door to my house opened to reveal my mother, she had bright red hair tied into a pony tail so it wouldn't get in the way of her work, she wore a large white medical coat and yellow glasses. "Naruto? Why are you home so late and who's that?" she asked pointing at the girl draped on my back.

"Mom that's not important, you have to check up on her I think she's sick or something-ttebayo." I demanded as I ran into the house and placed her on the couch as my mother brought her medical supplies and began giving her a check up to see if she was ok.

"Naruto I need you to bring me some clothes from my room, and bring me some pills from the clinic closet." Once she told me what to do, and which pills to get, I ran to the clinic and grabbed the pills my mom told me to get. And then went to my mom's room and grabbed a large shirt and baggy sweat pants, I decided I was gonna get some of my boxers since I didn't wanna touch my mom's panties. I ran down stairs and handed the things to my mother. "Now leave." My mother commanded.

"But why?" I asked foolishly before receiving a bonk to the head from my mom.

"I have to get her out of these wet clothes before she catches pneumonia."

"Yeah, so?" I asked earning me another bonk.

"Meaning get the hell out of the room so you don't see her naked! Honestly you're almost as bad as your uncle Jiraya!" she exclaimed

"Oh um right…"

"Also change out of those clothes, you'll catch a cold." She ordered.

I walked out of the room and headed up to my bedroom, my bedroom, truly my safe haven when I wanted to be alone which had been basically all the time the past months. I fell onto the bed sheets not bothering to get out of my clothes; I was just too exhausted to give a damn.

"Who is she…" I asked myself thinking back to the raven haired beauty, she was probably naked downstairs. Thinking back, her body was amazing and the thought of her made me hard. "Maybe a good fap will get my mind off things." I wanted to get my laptop and my secret tissues from underneath my desk but my eyelids suddenly got heavy and everything around me got fuzzy as I fell asleep in my damp clothes.

* * *

I hadn't had a good dream in a while, the ones I did have I either didn't remember or they weren't even about me, they were about anime or manga, or they were bad. Tonight was no different.

I found myself dressed in one of my favorite anime outfits, Future Trunks capsule corp. outfit from the android saga. I found myself fighting a bunch of faceless bad guys, swinging my sword around and defeating everyone "Alright, which one of you guys wants to take on the great Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki on-ttebayo!?" I yelled defiantly at all of the opponents who suddenly disappeared into a flash of smoke and fire.

"I think I will be the one who will be your demise!" I turned around to face my opponent. I recognized the voice, my most hated anime villain: Thymilph from Gurren Lagann, the man who (**Gurren Lagann spoiler if you haven't watched it, but are going to later I would skip this part.** ) killed Kamina-sama, my favorite anime character of all time, and my role model. (**End spoiler)**

But when I turned around turned around Thymilph wasn't standing there, it was someone I didn't want to see. "S-Sakura-chan…" yes that pink haired woman was standing right there in front of me wearing her usual school uniform but she wasn't alone, she was surrounded by countless faceless men groping her and licking her. "G-get away from her you bastards!" I exclaimed

"Ha, ha Naruto-kun, don't worry I'm fine, I want this, I want so many men inside of me, so many dicks cumming on me." She said letting her clothes be ripped off by those men.

I looked on in horror as I saw the woman I was in love with being raped, and enjoying it. What I said next made me want to kill myself "E-even me?"

Suddenly the men stopped and she glared at me, and the men disappeared in a cloud of darkness she walked up to me and kissed me full on the lips, the same as that night we had sex. She pulled away, a single strand of saliva between our lips. I then felt a pain in my chest; she had stabbed me with a knife. "I will never love you, I hate you, you annoying loser otaku." She then turned around and walked back to a single man, Sasuke. They began making out in front of me as my legs gave out and I kneeled there as the blood began to pool around me. I couldn't hear what they said but I could read her lips as the same words he said to her came out of her mouth. "I love you."

* * *

I sat up covered in sweat as I woke up from my dream and began sobbing thinking back to the horrible dream. I lay back down on my bed staring at the ceiling and listened to the soft pitter patter of rain hitting the roof of my house. I got up from the bed and changed, I felt a bit light headed. After I changed I walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. The monitor on the microwave read 02:37 I opened the fridge and gulped down a whole bottle of water in 10 seconds flat. I walked around the living room and found the girl lying on the couch covered in blankets and breathing softly. '_Mom must have fixed her._' I thought as I knelt in front of her.

She was the most attractive girl he had ever seen, Sakura was attractive yes, but this girl she was attractive, but in a different way. I moved a strand of her hair that was blocking her face away and stared at her unmoving eyelashes and the light pink of her lips. I felt calm just watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed.I moved my face closer to hers. '_I want to kiss her._' I thought as I leant closer 'she won't mind would she?' I was trying to convince myself to kiss this girl 'whatever, I saved her life so she owes me.' I inched closer to her lips. I secretly hoped she had never kissed someone before so I could know how it felt to steal someone's first kiss, like mine was. As I was about to kiss her I felt something, guilt. I didn't even know this girl, what right did I have to kiss her I moved away from her and walked up the stairs back to my room and hid myself inside my bed sheets and I felt shame work its way around me.

(**Naruto's getting in the shame car with woolie) **

* * *

I hadn't noticed but I fell asleep, luckily I didn't have that dream again, the next dream was simple it was Kamina and Simon teaming up with Gintoki and Domon Kashu to kick major ass.

I woke up hearing my name being called out, and I felt a hand on my forehead. "O-okaa-san?" I strained out.

"Damn you're burning up, I told you to take your clothes off before bed Naruto!" my mom scolded. "Sigh I'll be back I need to run some errands, I left some cold medicine on your nightstand, that girl is still asleep and I expect you to explain what happened when I get back." She commanded as she exited the room. "Love you." She announced from downstairs.

I sat up and took the medicine afterwards I took a nice warm shower washing off the shame I felt. As I got of the bathroom I noticed it had stopped raining, this kind of annoyed me I was hoping it would rain for a while.

After I got dressed in the T-shirt I got at Comiket last year and some shorts, I sat on my bed staring blankly into space thinking about a lot of stuff: Sakura, the girl downstairs, Sasuke, my best fr-

Before I could finish my thought the doorbell rang, bringing me out of my daze '_Who the fuck is it…ugh my head hurts' _ I got up rubbing my head going downstairs. "If you're selling a newspaper subscription we're fine with the one we got." I announced through the door before looking through the peep hole.

Standing outside was him, my best friend "Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Of course it's me idiot now stop being so troublesome and let me in" Shikamaru ordered in his usual lazy demeanor.

I opened the door to let him in "What are you doing here, and why are you in your adventure gear?" I asked looking at Shikamaru wearing his K-on t-shit, his essentials bag(contents include water bottles, extra money, and spare bags in case they needed more.), his black Hanshin Tigers baseball cap and wearing his tennis shoes which he only wore when we went to the Promised Land.

"Why are you asking, you're the one who wanted to go to Akiba today." Shikamaru accused as he walked in. (**AN: for those who don't know what he is talking about Akiba is short for Akihabara, the electronics district of Tokyo, and I hear heaven for Otakus**)

'_Oh shit, that's right; I had plans with Shika today I totally forgot!' _I thought to myself. "Damn Sorry Shikamaru, I completely for-"

"Who's she?" he asked pointing at the sleeping girl on the couch.

"Um long story."

"Does this have anything to do with you trying to off yourself?"

"W-what!? How the hell did you find out!?" I asked.

Shikamaru reached around his back and unzipped his backpack and pulled out a book bag and pushed it into my chest. "I found this at the bridge near the school."

"Well how are you so sure it mine huh?"

He grabbed something hanging from the bag. "You're the only one I know at Konoha High that has a Chibi Konota Izumi hanging from his bag."

'Damn it he knows me too well!' then it hit me. "Wait then why the hell were you looking so nonchalant right now, weren't you afraid that I died or something dattebayo!?" I accused.

"I knew you didn't do it so it would be troublesome to worry about something I knew hadn't happened." He declared matter of factually.

"But how the hell did you-achoo- know?" I asked rubbing my nose.

"Naruto…I've known you since daycare, and I knew that you wouldn't kill yourself, you're got too much spirit." He said, yeah he was right, Shikamaru was not only the smartest kid in our class and was my best friend and a fellow otaku.

He sat on a chair at the dinner table and I took the one across from him before he began "Sakura?"

"Y-yeah…"

"She still hasn't talked to you?"

"Nope."

"Naruto you have to get over her, she's a bitch in my opinion."

"Shikamaru please don't call her that…"

"Well she is, she slept with you to make everything better with her asshole of a husband, which didn't work by the way, and then she just blows you off. Honestly if all girls are this troublesome I'm glad I don't have an interest in 3-D women." he said.

"You're missing out."

He gave a small chuckle "Hey speak for yourself, last time I checked you have been single for as long as I have."

"At least I've gotten laid."

"Doesn't count if you didn't even finish."

"Y-you said you would never repeat that! You try having sex while the chicks' husband is watching you." I exclaimed making us both start to laugh. Shikamaru was the one person I trusted with the secret of me and Sakura having sex, well there was one more person who knew but they aren't important.

"So are we going to Akiba or what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well the girl…"

"Oh yeah what happened did you like kidnap her or something?"

"No dumbass…when I was about to jump off the bridge she was standing next to-achoo- me and walked off the edge. Next thing I knew I jumped in, saved her, and, and-achoo- brought her here for my mom to check up on her. She hasn't woken up yet…" I answered sadly.

"What did your mom say?"

"She checked up on her and gave her some medicine, she should be fine."

"Well then if she's gonna be ok let's head out to Akiba." Shikamaru looked at me seriously I know he really wanted to go since we almost never get the chance

"I-I dunno what if she wakes up."

"Naruto remember what's coming out today?"

'That's right…that's right!' I thought "Shoko-tan's newest CD came out!" I exclaimed, I completely forgot my favorite singers, Shoko Nagakawa, new CD had come out today and that's why I wanted to go to Akiba in the first place. "Alright let me get my gear!" I told Shikamaru as I ran upstairs with a big stupid grin on my face.

I changed into a pair of jeans, equipped a pair of fingerless gloves, a survival vest, my adventure bag that was completely empty as to fill it up with as much anime and manga merch as I wanted, I put my glasses on, and lastly I put on my lucky headband which my father had given me when I was about 13. "Wallet, check, cell, check, hand sanitizer, check. Alright, ready." I walked downstairs "Ok Shika lets head out to AKiba!" I announced as I entered the living room."

"Akiba huh?" a voice said.

'Shit.' I mentally cursed, I hadn't heard the door open but when I got downstairs I found out my mom had just got home, and had Shikamaru in a headlock with one hand holding his baseball cap.

"I tried to warn you Naruto but she threatened to set my hat on fire…" Shikamaru strained out from in between my mother's arms.

"Naruto I did not give you permission to go out today, I needed you to look out for that girl!" My mother explained after releasing Shikamaru who sat at the table rubbing his neck. "What if something had happened to her."

"Come on mom me and Shikamaru wouldn't be gone-achoo- that long." I explained.

"And another thing you still have your cold, Naruto I'm very disappointed in you." My mom continued

"Mom come on its not even my fault…" I looked around "It was Shikamaru's fault!" I accused

"What the hell did I do!?" Shikamaru retorted

"You're the one who told me tales of wonder, sugarplums, and maid café's in Akiba." I exclaimed pulling off Phoenix Wrights signature pose.

"I did no such thing you jerk!" Shikamaru defended striking a pose which would give Miles Edgeworth a run for his money. "You're the one who wanted to go to Akiba in the first place!"

"Both of you are in the wrong."

"But kaa-san!"

"But Mrs. Namikaze!"

All of us began to talk at once arguing with each other it became loud and unruly until…

"A-Ano…"

All of us shut up as a new challenger arrived to join the conversation. We all turned to face Player 4; she was standing there still as beautiful as she was the night before. I couldn't help but blush a little bit after seeing her in her beauty.

"May I ask where this place is, I-I mean if it's not too much trouble…" she mumbled through her hands covering her face.

I only thought one thing when she asked this _'I'm not going to Akiba any time soon am I?'_

To be continued…

* * *

**AN:Hey guys give me your feedback I'd really like to know what you guys like and don't like so I can maybe change the way I right in the future. I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to give some love to the favorite and follow button, and don't be afraid to leave a review for me, please. **

**-CLK out**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys CLK here, I'm really enjoying writing this fan fic so I'm gonna be releasing a new chapter every few days or so, as I said **_**A Childhood friend **_**is not on Hiatus but I'm still having trouble with it and this is kinda getting me out of that block so I should have a new chapter for that up by Sunday or Monday of next week. ****Also if anyone wants to do any art for either of my major Fan fics please PM me so I can know, I'd draw my own stuff but I don't have a scanner and/or tablet. One last thing there is still a poll for a third fanfic I will write so vote soon cause I'll close it on March 1****st****. Okay so without further ado here is the next installment to the story of the Gothic Lolita: Hinata Hyuga, and the Otaku: Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Don't forget to Review, favorite, and follow.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail and ramen.

It was cold, I was hoping that everything would end then and there, no more having to live up to Otou-sama's expectations, no more having to keep my grades up just to stay at that private school I hated, no more verbal abuse from my tennis captain, no more having to listen to Hanabi's insults, no more pain…at least that what I hoped for but then I felt warmth, not the warmth of life, just….warmth…

* * *

"A-Ano may I ask where this place is, I-I mean if it's not too much trouble…" She asked very politely. All I could do was stare at her as she spoke, blushing ever so slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, did we wake you?" My mom asked, hitting me on the head. "See what you did, you woke her up!"

"W-what you were-achoo-as loud as I was maybe even louder!" I accused, her thump breaking my stare.

Shikamaru was the one to finally answer her. "This is their house, it's also part medical clinic so she's licensed."

"O-oh, um can someone please tell me what happened?" she asked, still mumbling.

"I was about to ask my son the same question, Naruto, Explanation, Now!" My mom ordered

I was hesitant at first but began my story. "W-well I was walking home from school and she was standing on the bridge and she walked off." I looked at Shikamaru hoping he wouldn't correct me, telling my mom I was about to jump off myself. He gave me a small nod signaling his loyalty to my lie. "Me being the awesome heroic badass I am, jumped off after her." I lied.

"I-is that what happened…I remember seeing you sitting on the bridge as well sir." She said, breaking my story's legitimacy.

"Uh well that's because I sometimes like to sit there, I wasn't going to let some rain stop me from enjoying my favorite spot!" I retorted hoping they would buy it.

The black haired girl stared at me for a few seconds trying to see if I was hiding something. "Oh is that so?" she said.

"Yeah now here's my question why were you up there dressed in so little clothing." I asked, my mom and Shikamaru just stood there as if they weren't in the conversation.

"U-uh well I-I was, I was um…" she was pondering to herself trying to think up a good lie.

"Sigh, its ok you don't have to tell me, I get it." I told her, mostly because I felt she was there for the same reason I had been.

"U-um thank you.." she said looking down at her feet.

"No problem…um…what's your name? I asked

"H-Hinata…" she answered not giving her last name.

"Well I'm Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki, and this is my son Naruto." My mom told her.

"H-hello…" she mumbled out.

"This is my buddy Shikamaru Nara." I told her patting my friends back.

"Hey…"he said bored. "Anyway if we're not going to Akiba, I'm going home I don't wanna miss my animes." He said before walking himself out of the house.

"Anyway," My mom began "since you seem to be feeling better give me your home phone number, I need to call your paren-"

"No!" she shouted out, before hiding behind her bangs and her hands "W-well my Father and sister are out of town…and I was going to stay at a friends' house but…there was an urgent matter and I couldn't stay." She explained, embarrassed by the earlier outburst

"What about your mother?" my mother asked.

The girl suddenly became very distraught and hid behind her fingers even more "M-my mother died when I was very young…" she sadly mumbled out.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know." My mother sadly said hugging the young girl much to her surprise. "But I need to talk to someone, is there anyone we can call?"

"N-no…I really have nowhere to go right now." She told us.

"Hmm" My mother thought for a second "well, I can't in all good conscious let a young lady like you wander the streets of Tokyo by herself, now can I?" My mom told her. "And plus my late husband would be ashamed if I did." She chuckled.

"So what are you gonna do Okaa-san?" I asked.

"She'll stay with us, we have a spare bedroom so its fine, is that fine with you Hinata?" My mom asked the girl.

"T-that's fine Uzumaki-san." She said, growing a small smile on her beautiful pink lips.

"Great now, Naruto I need you to watch the house tonight." My mother told me.

"B-but why!?" I asked her, afraid that I would not be able to control myself around Hinata.

"Their shorthanded at the hospital, so your aunt Tsunade called a favor." She explained. "Now I trust you won't do anything perverted, especially with a maiden like her right Naruto?" she said with anger in her voice.

"R-right, promise." I squeaked out.

"Swear on your stack Shoko CD's?"

"Swear on Shoko-tan's CD's." I confirmed.

"Good. " She said before turning around to get ready in her bedroom. "and if you do I'll rip your balls off and disown you~" She said in a sing-song voice while walking upstairs, making my dick cringe.

"I-is she serious!?" Hinata asked me, obviously being scared more of being disowned than the parental castration.

I sweat dropped at the obvious question, not knowing her fear of being disowned. "Ha, ha nah she's just giving me a reason to fear her, she does that often but I know she could never rip off her only chance of grandchildren." I told her, even though there was one other way, but that's not important.

"O-oh I see." She said giggling a little bit.

* * *

"_I left instant ramen, be sure to make some for our guest." _

That's what my mom said before leaving. For most of the night I stayed in my room, listening to the playlist I made on my computer of songs I love. One of them was from Sonic Adventure 2 one of my first video games, it was one of the things me and Sakura had in common, then came the song that made me think of her: Dear my Friend, from Sonic Unleashed, in case you're wondering yes I am a big Sonic the Hedgehog fan. I started to cry into my desk while the song played then when it almost ended I felt a soft tapping on my shoulder and quickly got up rubbing my eye's "What, what do you want!?" I asked to the person turning around to face them.

Hinata quickly jumped back, obviously scared "Oh um sorry, I didn't see you." I told her. "W-what do you need?"

"Um..etto…I….I.." She was obviously having trouble telling me what was on her mind; her hand up to her lips and fidgeting, but in unison both of our stomachs started to growl, sending the message out loud and clear.

We both started to laugh at what just happened until it died down to a light chuckle. "I getcha, come on I'll make us some ramen." I told her, leaving my headphones on my desk and walking down stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

After some hot water and few minutes and a few minutes the ramen was ready. "Here, this one's yours." I said handing a cup to Hinata. "Careful it's hot."

"T-Thank you…" she said taking the cup ramen.

Both of took a seat on the couch and I got the remote and turned on the TV, an older episode of Fairy Tail was playing, it was from the Tenrou Island arc; Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy were all fighting Hades the leader of Grimoire Heart.

I had already read this in manga form and watched it before in anime form so I was barely paying attention and was eating my ramen. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Hinata paying very close attention, sitting at the edge of the couch her ramen cup, surprisingly, empty. "No one has ever finished ramen before me…" I mumbled in confusion.

"Um…" she turned around to look at me. "Who's that person?" she said pointing at the screen.

"Oh uh that's Erza Scarlet, have you not seen Fairy Tail before?" I asked after looking back up from her ramen, mine empty as well.

She shook her head. "H-How are they doing all that incredible stuff?"

"You mean like shoot fire, or make Ice appear out of nowhere?"

She nodded.

"They're mages, and can use magic." Figures any otaku had at least heard of Fairy Tail. 'Man why can I never meet a cute otaku girl?' I asked myself, but what confused me was that she seemed to be enjoying it.

"That's really interesting…" she said staring back at the TV, just then Laxus appeared to save the day. "Oh who's that?" she asked.

"Oh that's Laxus, he's a pretty cool guy, he shoots lighting and doesn't afraid of anything." I chuckled at my internet reference.

"Don't you mean isn't afraid of anything, Uzumaki-san?" she said looking perplexed.

'Of course she doesn't get it.' I told myself. "U-uh yeah my bad."

"But this show is very interesting." She began. "and these characters all seem very strong spirited, even though they are losing so badly…they are trying their best to get up…"she said

"Well that's because they believe each other, they believe in their friends." I explained

"Oh I see, I wish I had friends like that." She said somewhat sad.

"Hey don't be sad, tell ya what I'll be your friend!" I told her with a big grin.

"R-really Uzumaki-san?" She said turning her head towards me.

"Yeah!" I told her. "But ya gotta cut the 'Uzumaki-san' bullshit, I'm not one for formalities."

"O-Okay Naruto-san."

"Haha, just Naruto is ok."

"Ok…"

It was strange, I just met this girl but I felt comfortable when I talked to her. I liked her but not the same way that I liked Sakura, or like I liked my friends, it was different.

"So Hinata,"

"Y-Yes?"

The episode ended and I wanted to get to know Hinata better. "What kind of shows do you watch if you don't watch anime?"

"Oh Um well I don't really watch television." She answered.

"Oh you're the type that just surfs the net all the time huh?"

"I don't have a computer, Otou-san says it might taint my mind." She said rolling her eyes.

"Texting all the time or something?"

"I don't have a cell phone, no one to mail…"she answered pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Oh…so what do you do for fun?" I asked.

"Read mostly, sometimes I like pressing flowers…oh I also enjoy looking at some of the clothes I buy…" she answered.

"Clothes?" '_Oh so she's that kind of girl, who likes to spend her daddy's money on expensive clothes and shit_.' I mentally insulted her.

"Um, yes…I mean I don't like to wear them, they're too flashy for someone like me but…they're really pretty. I hate using my allowance for them but, I can't help it…I mean I only have one or two dresses. The rest are mostly dresses my mother left me."

I blinked '_only two? I expected a closetful._' "what kind of dresses."

"um well, I asked a cashier once what kind and she told me…Gothic Lolita…I think."

My eye's widened in surprise '_a goth loli_?' I asked myself, steam coming out of my nose.

"Naruto-kun…can I ask you something?" she began.

"Um sure what is it."

"What were you really doing…on that bridge last night?"

To be continued…

* * *

**AN: Hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know Naruto may seem like a jerk, and Hinata may seem a little less shy, but I'm trying to make them seem more realistic, not one dimensional beings. Naruto is kind of like a real teenaged otaku who see's loose girls who spend their daddys money as kinda mean, and girls who are out of his league as well, out of his league, and wants an otaku girlfriend. And I love hinata's character in the anime and manga but…her initial personality is somewhat unrealistic, no one stutters that much unless they have a speech impediment. I mean at least I've never met anyone who stutters that much normally. Anyway I hope you keep readin, and don't forget to review, I really want feedback. **

**-CLK out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, CLK here again, I hope everyone is enjoying this story, cuz I am. But I have two questions, 1. Does not getting a lot of reviews mean that the story is good and there is no need to review , or does no one, except rose tiger thank you for your reviews, give a fuck? And 2. How the hell do I get a beta reader, I'd really like some help. Well without further ado, enjoy.**

**Oh actually while I was writing this chapter I got some new reviews from the Dreaded Rasengan, and I must say I am honored senpai I'm a big fan of a father to a blonde Hyuga, thank you so much for reviewing! **

* * *

Chapter 3: "What do you wish for…when you look up at the stars?"

I looked straight at him, he was looking back at me his face was becoming redder, I don't know why he was blushing maybe he knows what gothic Lolita clothes are. Thinking back to home I was reminded of the bridge and how the pain almost disappeared, but this man had to ruin that. I mentally scolded myself for degrading Naruto's heroic action, '_Bad Hinata, bad._' but that made me think,

"Naruto-kun…can I ask you something?" I began

"Um sure what is it?"

"What were you really doing…on that bridge last night?"

* * *

'Shit, Shit, Shiiiiiiit' I cursed in my head, I began perspiring through my clothes as I began defending my story "W-what are you talking about, I told you that's the place I like to go to chill."

"That's a lie." She said matter of factually.

"Oh how the hell are you so sure that I'm lying?" I asked.

"Because, that's the place I like to sit all the time, and I have never once seen you there, and I'm normally there for hours at a time." She stated.

"Um, I only go there when it rains, it clears my head…" I told her

"Same for me, still I have never seen your face before yesterday."

My whole cunning ruse was being destroyed right before my eyes, I began to think about how the lie could stay alive, and then I said the first thing that came out of my head. "I-I was wearing a special hat an android cat from the future gave me that makes me unnoticeable to anyone…" I told her.

She began laughing at what I had just said. "D-Doraemon!?" she finally said in between.

I blinked in confusion. "You know Doraemon?"

"Haha yeah, my mother used to put a homemade take-copter on my head and lifted me up to make it feel like I was flying through the air." She giggled out.

"Ha, really? My dad made this small door in the backyard and made the place look like a beach, or France, it was like I had my very own Dokodemo door!" both of us started to laugh at our late parents use of Doraemon to make us happy.

As the laughing died down she looked at me seriously. "So…Naruto-kun…are you going to tell me why you were up there?"

I hesitated to look at her. "W-well probably the same reason you were…I was going to kill myself…" I told her looking at my white socks.

"Um may I ask why?" she asked

"Um well…" I thought to myself for a second thinking about what I was going to tell her. "Come on." I ordered standing up I started walking upstairs.

"Um where are we going Naruto?"

"My special place" I said, entering my bedroom then opening the window, and climbed out and I reached my hand out to her. "Come on I'll tell you out here."

She hesitated for a minute but reluctantly grabbed my hand, and I helped her out of the window.

We stood on the roof in our socks, and looked at the amazing scenery that was in front of us; we could see the lights of Tokyo all around. "W-wow Naruto, this is amazing!" she said gleefully. "But why did you bring my up here?" She asked.

"Well this is my real happy place, the place where I can think about stuff, and cool off. I felt more comfortable telling you about why I was up on that bridge." I told her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" she said.

"Nah it's ok, I want to tell you…I dunno why but I feel like I should tell you, like it's right."

We both stood there for a few minutes not saying anything and just watching the lights of the city twinkle.

"I've never been in a relationship before." I began.

"Hm?"

"Well, never had a girlfriend is more accurate. I was in a relationship…a really bad one"

"Is that why you…" she didn't want to finish the sentence, trying not to offend me.

"Yes…" I answered. "For about 4 years I tried my best to be with her but…she broke my heart a lot of times…"

"I'm sorry." She said patting my back, but backed away quickly.

"Ha, ha no need to apologize." I told her

"D-do you want to talk about it…" she asked me.

"I'm sorry…I don't think I'm ready to really 'talk' about it fully." I told her, which was partly true, but I also didn't want her to think I was a creepy stalker gorilla or something.

"Did you love her?"

"…With all my heart…"

"Well…she must have been a lucky girl…I wish someone loved me like that…"

I looked at her, she had tears forming in her eyes I tried to speak up but I couldn't, I had no right to give her advice on something I had no idea about.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think god exists?"

"Hmm…I don't really know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there might be, there might not…but there's no point in dwelling on what ifs…"

"Well, I hope there is…then maybe someone was actually listening when we prayed…"

"You a big god believer?"

"Ha not really…I've never even been to church, have you?"

"Nah, but I heard this one dude yelling about god, and cursing at people on the street this one time, he really annoyed me for some reason, never liked that there was chance for me to be like him." (**AN:Anyone know who that was? :D**)

She giggled "He sounds like a weirdo."

"He was, he was all god this, and fuck that, and he wasn't even wearing a shirt!"

Both of us started to laugh at the weirdo's expense, then we bumped hands, neither of us had realized but we had sat down on the roof and were right next to each other, our hands only a few inches apart. Both of us started to blush and scooted a couple feet away from each other, we couldn't look at each other until we both started to giggle.

"Hey Hinata…"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

I turned to look at her and started to blush as the moon light made her skin and her hair glow bright, her eye's I couldn't take mine off them, I was in a trance, she was like…one of those weird paintings where you have to look beyond the dots and stuff to see a real painting, I wanted to keep staring at her until I figured out why I was staring at her in the first place.

"Naruto?"

"Oh um sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing you were asking me something."

I blushed brighter "Oh…right…" I thought of what to say for a minute or so before she took the initiative

"What do you wish for…when you look up at the stars?"

I looked at her for a few minutes, contemplating her question, then I answered "Well…I don't really make wishes…I was taught by two great men…that if you're gonna do something…you have to use your own strength, and the help from those around you to make those wishes come true…you can't rely on some magic formula, or a star in the sky, or even god…you have to use your own strength to solve your own problems."

"O-oh…" I looked at her and she was obviously sad, she was probably thinking that I thought she was a worthless person if she hoped on prayer and wishes.

"But…"

She looked back at me, hanging on the edge my word.

"…that doesn't mean we can't hope that a star or a magic genie will fix our problems…if I could…I'd wish for everyone's happiness…Shikas, Kaa-sans, all my other friends, Sakura-chans, and even yours, even though we were only properly introduced a few hours ago." I told her, a large smile across my face.

"Sakura? I-is that the name of the girl you love?" she asked

"Oh uh, yeah…" I told her.

"Does she have pink hair?" she asked

I blinked "Yeah, do you know her?"

"Nope."

"Then how-"

"Her name is Sakura, I expected something about her to be pink, I was gonna ask if she wore nothing but pink next." She laughed.

"Haha, yeah the name does kind of speak for itself." I told her. "So….do you think it would be fair, if you told me why you took the deep dive?"

Her eye's widened and she began fidgeting and wasn't able to look me in the eye "um…etto…"

"Its fine, no need to tell me, I won't think any less of you."

"T-thank you…but…" she stared out into space; literally, she just stared at the stars for a few minutes, with her knees up to her chin.

"The lights in the sky are stars…" I began; Hinata looked at me confused at my obvious fact. "Yeah they're stars, stars where our spiral cousins are waiting for us." I said, echoing the ending quote of my favorite anime of all time, Gurren Lagann.

"Aliens?" she asked.

I couldn't say anything; I was dumbfounded at how stupid I was for saying that. "Um…well th-there might be life out there, you never know…" I said embarrassed by my earlier quote.

"I like alien's I read this one book about them, it's cool to think there's another race of intelligent beings out there in the cold vacuum of space. Maybe they have the same problems as us…" she said looking up at the sky's, then she raised a hand waving at the sky. I looked at her confused, not only because of her waving, but also because she liked aliens, I remember talking to Sakura about aliens once, she hates them.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Maybe the aliens are watching us now, it would be rude not to say hi." She explained.

She had a point, so I lifted my hand and waved back at the night sky. "Maybe they just got of a bad relationship, as well."

"Or they aren't welcome in their own home. " She quickly covered her mouth with one of her hands, I looked at her for a second studying her.

"So that's why you almost killed yourself?" I said looking at her blankly.

She covered her face behind her knees, hugging them tighter. "Y-Yes…" she mumbled out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"W-w-well I had a f-f-falling out with my father…I had found out…that he had my w-whole life p-planned out for me, f-from where I would be a-attending University, to who I w-was going to marry, to when I was going to get p-p-p-pregnant and have my first son."

"You mean child right?"

She simply shook her head sadly.

"That's kind of messed up…how'd you find out?" I asked

"Well I began having m-marriage meetings, I wasn't surprised, for a while now I've known I was going to get pawned off to some rich guy, b-but then I was looking for something in my f-father's study and found a folder, filled w-with plans about my future…I got angry…" she was looking at her toes, she wasn't wearing any socks like I was. "So after the argument…and once I found out my father would be out of town…I met you." She said not wanting to talk about her attempted suicide.

"Oh…well that sucks." I told her. "When is he going to be back?"

"About two months…"

"Are you going to go back home?"

"W-well I was going to stay a-at home but…I sort of left the key when I left…"

"Is there anyone that can let you in?"

"N-no the maid's all have 2 months off…my punishment for trying to go against his wishes is l-living two months without his assistance, meaning no money, and no, as daddy calls them, 'servants'" she explained putting air quotes around servants.

"You don't like calling them that."

"N-no…they are people n-not slaves…"

"Hmm…" I thought for a second thinking "Looks like you'll be staying here till they comeback, luckily it's summer break!." I told her standing up."

"I-I don't want to be a bother t-to you or Kushina-san." She told me.

"Nah it's fine, no bother at all, plus my mom will basically force you to stay, well not force more like beg, she would feel bad just letting you leave." I told her gesturing towards the window, signaling her to go in, she listened and climbed back in.

"A-Are you sure Naruto."

"Yeah. Now come on if you're staying here you'll need more clothes." I told her climbing back in and walking downstairs.

"N-No I couldn't possibly allow you to spend money on me." She said.

I walked into the laundry room, with her following me. "Who said anything about buying? I'm an 18 year jobless otaku, I barely have enough money to buy anime merch." I told her bending down and opening a cardboard box. "I think these should be your size." I pulled out a pile of clothes and handed them to her. "Try these on." I commanded her.

"Are these your mother's clothes?"

"N-Not exactly..." who they belonged to was NOT important. "I'll go make up the guest bedroom."

I walked up stairs into the guestroom and started putting covers and sheets on it, also making sure there weren't any bugs living in the closet or under the bed.

"Naruto they seem to fit fine…"I heard Hinata announce from downstairs.

"Oh cool, be down in a sec." I finished making the bed and walked downstairs, what I saw nearly took my breathe away, for the third time meeting her mind you, but this time was more because my little dragon balls started to summon the mystical Shenlong , sadly I couldn't make a wish because if I did I was afraid it would cause Shenlong to shoot out a beam of light…and then I would not be able to use my dragon balls for a year.

"H-how do I look?" she asked, me trying to silently tell the mystical dragon I didn't need a wish and to come back when Tambourine killed Kuririn. She was wearing a t-shirt with the words 'DEMON FOX' Sprawled across her large breasts in large orange letters, the person who owned these clothes had very questionable tastes.

I couldn't look directly at her in fear that I would 'Release' my Bankai. '_Wait I thought it was a dragon not a zanpaktou'_ I thought. "Y-You look fine Hinata…" I said fidgeting and using my shirt to cover my extending spirit sword in a manner similar to Kuwabara's. '_Damn it stick to a fucking analogy.'_ I yelled at myself.

"Naruto-kun…" she said moving her face in front of mine, our noses only a few inches apart. "What's wrong?" she asked tilting her head, her arms behind her back.

I bent over trying to cover my DRILL THAT WOULD PIERCE THE HEAVENS! '_Ok fine, whatever floats my boat.'_ "Nothing I just think…I'm still getting over my c-cold." I told her my face becoming a bright red that make Gurren Lagann's paint job look dull in comparison.

"Really?" She asked putting a hand to my forehead, making me even brighter. "You don't feel like you have a fever, but you look like you do…" She said

'_God , Buddha, Allah, Kefka, ANYBODY please save me from this situation, come on I'll give you 300 yen.'_ I begged in my head.

"I'm home!" a voice announced from the entrance of the house.

'_Never mind guys, looks like your help wasn't necessary.'_ I told the god's in my head.

"How did you guys enjoy your evening without me?" My mom said walking down the hallway towards us.

"We're fine Mrs. Namikaze." Hinata told her, still in my personal space.

She entered the laundry room, noticing Hinata dressed in the t-shirt. "Naruto, you gave her y-"

"Yes." I answered not letting her finish the sentence. "She needed some clothes and I gave her these, also mom, her father and sister are gonna be gone for about 2 months, and she can't get back in her house. Can she stay here?" I asked.

"Of course you can!" She said hugging Hinata. "and don't be afraid to ask for anything, we're here to help, and since Naruto's term is over he can help you anytime you need." My mom told her.

"B-But what if Naruto wants to go out."

My mother looked at her for a second then went out in a burst of laughter, which annoyed me greatly. "Y-Y-You don't have to worry about that Hinata-chan!" My mother told her hands holding her sides.

"I don't understand, what's so funny?" She asked looking at me.

"If it weren't for school, and the ocassional trips to Akiba with his friends Naruto might as well be a Hikkikomori." My mother explained to her.

"Thanks for the confidence boost mom." _'I already have enough problems talking to people who aren't my friends.' _I'm not a very social person, well when it comes to strangers. When it's not my friends or fellow otakus, or someone who needs help like Hinata, I have trouble talking.

"Sorry hun you know I love and believe in you." She said planting a kiss on my forehead. "But I'm not letting you becomea NEET so drop out of school you better get a job, I'm not planning on dying at an old age knowing my son is a MADAO." She said leaving the room "love you~" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Sigh my mom is crazy."

"But she cares about you right?" Hinata told me in a bright voice.

I looked at her; blushed, turned around and looked at the clock on the washing machine, 00:57 I saw "We should get to bed." I told Hinata.

"Yes, Naruto I think we should." She agreed as we both walked up the stairs.

"Night Kaa-san"

"Good night Mrs. Namikaze."

"Night you two." My mother yelled from the kitchen looking through the fridge for some beer.

Our doors were right across from each other as we entered our separate bed rooms.

"That's not all that happened…is it?" She asked as we reached our separate sleeping quarters.

"Ha, not by a long shot…and you didn't tell me everything either…huh?" I asked her.

"Nope."

"Ah…well if you're ever wanna talk about it…I got a lot of time on my hands." I told her, opening my door and entering it. "Night."

"You know…I have a lot of time to spare as well…if you want to talk about it…you know…if you want." She said as I closed my door.

I simply shrugged and closed the door giving her a silent answer 'We'll see' is what my action said.

I closed the window, then I took another dose of my medicine, and fell backwards onto my bed, and the exhaustion of the day instantly took my into sleep land.

* * *

It was a dream that I had before, it was a dream I actually enjoyed. It was simple I acted out the final battle scene of Gurren Lagann, with me as Simon, the girl in my hand…well tonight I couldn't make out the face of the woman that was supposed to be Nia, Usually it was Sakura, but tonight I couldn't tell who it was but I couldn't act upon it because right when I was about to see said girls face, my dream ended.

* * *

I woke up feeling a weight on my stomach, I tried to open my eyes, but I didn't want to so I started to fall back asleep, as I tried to drown out the faint calling of my name. Then I felt something grip my nose, then I couldn't breathe and I shot up from my bed and opened my eyes and saw the one person I was hoping not to see for a while since Hinata was here.

"Ohaiyo, Naruto Nii-chan~"

It was my twin sister…Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze...

To be continued…

* * *

**Wow this was a really long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Well before we go I want to introduce a new thing I'm adding to my story, please welcome my first guest to The Otaku Dream show. I'm Your host the Crimson Lotus King and every new chapter of AOGL I'll be having a different Shonen action hero to give their thoughts on the story and the chapter itself. My guest today is the star of the great gag manga Gintama, please welcome, the white Yaksha himself, Gintoki Sakata!**

**Gintoki: You know you're paying me this right.**

**CLK: Please just read the script Gin-san**

**Gintoki: Oh um right, ehem "I really enjoyed this chapter Crimson-san, you're such a badass mother fucker all the lad-" ….-throws script at my face- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BULLSHIT!**

**CLK: ehem nothing Gin-san, I don't know what you're talking about. –fixes my glasses while turning away with an innocent face.-**

**Gintoki: You know exactly what I'm talking about you asshole I outta rip off you ***** for what you were getting me to say, I'm an S you know, hope you're an M and enjoy torture you asshole**

**CLK: ehem anyway that concludes this chapters addition of Otaku dream show.**

**Gintoki: Matte I have something to say, Naruto should really stop eating so much ramen its not good for him, instead he needs more strawberry milk in his diet! It has calcium which could solve the whole Sasuke thing, and probably even fix his whole Jinchuuriki problem!**

**CLK: That's all the time we have Gin-san we're already at 10 pages!**

**Gintoki: I don't care, the message of calcium must be spread!**

**CLK: -speaks into walkie talkie- take him out.**

**Kagura:–crashes into roof and kicks Gintoki in his rib- MICHAL JACKSON!**

**CLK: thank you very much Kagura-san**

**Kagura: no problem Crimson-kun –starts dragging gintokis lifeless corpse out of the studio- come on Gin-chan I'm hungry and you're buying lunch.**

**CLK: I hope you enjoyed todays chapter of An Otaku and a Goth loli, thank you for your continued support. –bows- please Review, faveorite, and follow. See you next time**

**-CLK out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys it's me CLK with another chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I know I've been giving a lot of love to this story and none to a childhood friend, but to make it up to you guys I'm actually gonna do the wave mission for that story, I actually got a few ideas for it :3. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Manga is a man's romance!

I woke up with the sun coming in from the blinds and hitting my face, I woke up very groggily and looked around, what I saw was not my usual surroundings. I did not see my plain white walls, or my lack of a tv, or my very organized plain desk.

"That's right I'm staying with Mrs. Namikaze and her son…" I told myself remembering my current situation. I sat there thinking about what I had talked to Naruto about yesterday, Naruto seemed like a very nice person, a little odd, but still a good person, and that odd part about him was kind of cute if I say so myself

"What the hell are you doing here!" I was brought out of my daze by a loud scream and a thud.

"Naruto?"

* * *

I fell hard on my ass and got up and started to run away until my sister grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall. "Miss me Naruto nii?" she asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked her.

"Oh what your older sister can't visit when she's off school?"

"Your older by 2 fucking minutes, we're twins remember!?"

She pulled me into her large breasts "Oh Naruto nii, there's no need to be so bashful lil' bro."

"Jesus let me go your monster tits are suffocating me!" I muffled out from between her breasts.

"Oh my bad Nii-chan but looks like a certain power pole is extending~" she said pointing at my crotch.

"What the hell sis! I just woke up what do you expect!?" I yelled.

"Oh calm down lil bro," she began letting go of me and walking out the door. "You know I don't swing that way." She said before winking and exiting my room.

I fell back onto my bed hoping that nothing else weird would happen until…

"Um Naruto?" I shot back up, being sure to cover my morning wood.

"Oh um what's up Hinata?" I said with my face bright red.

"What was that commotion right now?"

"Oh um someone is visiting…and I did-" Before I could finish my explanation someone interrupted me.

"Oi lil' bro kaa-san says breakfast is-" she stopped and saw Hinata standing near my bed. "My, my, my now who's this sexy little thing, and why is she wearing my old clothes?" She asked eyeing Hinata with lust in her eyes, Hinata began to cover herself in embarrassment.

"Sigh sis, this is Hinata, she's…a friend who needs a place to stay for a while. She needed some clothes so I gave her your clothes; now please stop sexually harassing my friend!" I pleaded.

"Hey you ever eat another girl out before?" my sister asked.

'Um what do you mean?" Hinata asked, tilting her head innocently.

"Oh you know when you-"I interrupted her by giving her a German suplex and threw her into the hallway closet, then locked it from the outside. "Oi Naruto let me out right now!" she yelled while banging on the closet door.

"Oi sorry nee-chan seems like your way out is locked, I'll go find a rip in time and space to get you out!" I told her with a twinkle in my eye and then gave big thumbs up.

"You bastard otaku let me out right now or I swear I will tell that girl about how you didn't want to stop taking baths with me until we were 10!"

"Do it and I'll tell her and your girlfriend about that time you went to junior high graduation without panties and accidentally mooned the whole school." I threatened in a whisper from the other side.

She was silent for a few seconds until she finally promised not to hit on Hinata. I let her out and walked us back to my room, "Sorry Hinata we just had a minor disagreement about whether or not _Howls Moving Castle _was the best Miyazaki film or not."

"_Nausicaa_ was much better." Naruko said.

"_Howl's Moving Castle_ was 10 times better and you fucking know it."

"Howl can kiss Nausicaa's ass."

"How dare you, Nausicaa is nowhere as great as Howls!"

"Actually I think Laputa, was the best." Hinata said trying to add her opinion to the argument. We both stared at her, both of us having to partly agree with her that _Laputa: Castle in the Sky_ was freaking awesome, but neither of us added to the argument not wanting to get Hinata involved in one of our infamous anime, movie, manga, political, religious, scientific, paranormal, psychokinetic, sex, woman, or all around dangerous arguments.

"Ehem, anyway sorry we got off on a rough start Hinata, I'm Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki, I'm Naruto's older twin sister." She explained. "I'm visiting for the summer break." Naruko extended her hand for a handshake.

Hinata hesitated in shaking her hand but shook it anyway. "Visiting, why don't you live here?" Hinata asked taking her hand away.

"She's goes to a prestigious boarding school in a different city, Osaka right?" I explained.

"Yep and it's an all-girls school which makes things _so_ much easier for me." She said a pervy smile on her face.

"Oh I see, so s-shall we go eat breakfast?" Hinata said, satisfied with our answer.

"Sure." Me and Naruko said in Unison causing us both to look at each other annoyed and Hinata to giggle.

* * *

After a large breakfast of Ramen, for me and Naruko, Bacon, eggs on rice and soy sauce, and toast. Me, Hinata, and Kaa-san sat down in the living room and watched TV, some morning variety show was on.

Hinata was sitting next to me on the couch when my mom asked. "So Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling way better kaa-san, I think that medicine you gave me really helped. " I told her.

"That's good Naruto, you seemed really sick when we were talking last night." Hinata added, which in turn added to my embarrassment

Naruko walked into the room dressed in a blue hoodie, a black skirt, jeans, and an orange blouse underneath the hoodie. "Kaa-san, I'll be back later tonight is that ok?" Naruko asked.

"All right just be back before 11, and be sure to tell Tayuya I say hi." My mom told her as Naruko left the house.

"Love you, mom, Nii-chan." She said before closing the door.

As we watched Tv my phone began to play the opening to Gurren Lagann and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oi Naruto you busy today buddy?" It was my good friend Kiba Inzazuka.

"Oh hey Kiba, nah I'm not busy, what's up?" I asked.

"Well me and the guys were planning on having lunch at Tenshi café, and hang at Akiba for a while you wanna come?" he asked over the phone.

"Sure let me ask my mom."

"Mommas boy." Kiba said over the phone.

"Shut up idiot." I told him "Oi kaa-san can I go with some friends to Akiba?

"Sorry honey, I need you to stay here and take care of Hinata while I work in the clinic." My mom answered.

"But the clinic is right next door, literally were connected to it."

"No but's Naruto, I can't be checking up on Hinata every few minutes, what if there is an emergency?" she asked

"Um well…I don't want to be a bother…it's fine if Naruto goes." Hinata said softly, a little disappointed that she would be alone.

"No, no Hinata kaa-sans right. I'll stay and keep you company."

"Well um…maybe I can…I dunno…come along?" she asked.

"Um well…I dunno if you'd really enjoy the place we're going."

"No it's fine, anywhere is fine…" she said, really wanting to spend time with someone.

"Um well...ever hear of a place called Tenshi café?" I asked?

"No."

"OK, well are you sure you wanna go?" I asked her.

"Yes."

"Alright is that cool kaa-san?"

"Sure, just look after her, you both better come back together." She said

I picked up my phone again "Hey Kiba, mind if I bring someone?"

"Oh uh sure more the merrier, see ya then Naruto." He hung up the phone right then.

I put my phone back in my pocket "Well get changed and we'll go." I told her

"O-ok" she answered.

* * *

"Okaeri-nasai, gosyujin-sama"(**Welcome back Master)** a girl in a maid outfit welcomed us as we entered the café.

'God I must look like such a pervert or a creep.' I thought as I started to sweat bullets, in a plain black t-shirt, jeans, and my glasses.

"Naruto-kun, what kind of café is this?" Hinata asked.

"Uh well it's called a maid café…" I told embarrassed. "All the waitresses here are dressed as Maid's and they call you master and stuff…"

"Oh well this place seems pretty-"

'_Oh god she's gonna say creepy, and want to escape faster than the Z fighters find the dragon balls in Dragon Ball Z.' _I screamed in my head until I heard her say.

"Interesting…" looking around the café at the many waitresses.

I looked at her confused until I asked her "You think this place is interesting."

She blushed "U-uh yeah I mean I'm used to having maids around the house, but I know not everyone can afford them, I'm sure a lot of people want to have the sense of being catered to." She explained

'_And some guys just have a maid fetish.'_I told her in my thoughts until I heard someone calling me.

"Oi Naruto! We're over here!" a voice called out.

I turned to the other side of the café to see my friend Chouji looking at Hinata confused.

"We're with them." I told the waitress who led us to the large open booth where we took a seat next to Shikamaru. In the booth were my good friends, Chouji, Kiba, Lee (his full name, he never told us so we call him Rock Lee sometimes.) and of course Shikamaru who was on the edge of sleep.

"Oi Naruto who's the babe?" Kiba asked, looking Hinata up and down. She was wearing, ankle high shorts, a lilac long sleeved, and V-neck shirt, with a black undershirt.

"Oi Kiba don't be so abrasive, Hi I'm Chouji Akimichi, who are you?" he asked reaching out a hand towards Hinata.

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you, are you all Naruto's friends?" she asked taking Chouji's hand and lightly shaking it.

"It is very nice to meet you Hinata-san, I am Lee, are you perhaps Naruto-kun's girlfriend" Lee asked her, causing both of us to blush brightly.

"W-what the hell Lee!? No we are not, we're just friends, and she asked if she could hang out with us." I told them, not wanting them to get a wrong idea of her staying with us.

I'm guessing Hinata understood and did not want to have my friends think something wrong so she didn't say anything.

"Yeah she's just staying at his house." Shikamaru said still a bit drowsy, although he did not realize, he had just opened the flood gates of hell.

"WHAT!?" Kiba, Chouji, and Lee exclaimed.

"Why are you staying at Naruto-kuns house Hinata-san?" Lee asked.

"Did he kidnap you, blink once for yes, twice for no." Chouji asked.

"You guys doin it?" Kiba asked, a pervy cat grin on the dog lover's face.

Both of us became very embarrassed and she…for some reason fainted…

* * *

After she woke up we both explained the situation.

"Wow that is crazy Naruto-kun. Are you okay Hinata-san?" Lee asked

"Y-Yes I am fine, thank you Lee-san" Hinata gave a small bow towards the large eye browed man

"You still didn't answer my question." Kiba said, raising his eyebrows.

"No." Me and Hinata said in Unison causing us to blush.

We ordered our food, and Chouji began, "Hey Naruto are you and Shikamaru ready for Natsucomi next month?"

"Natsucomi?" Hinata asked.

"Oh shit that's right!" I began, then elbowed the sleeping Shikamaru, who was sitting next to me. "Dude we forgot all about it!?"

Shikamaru still had an bored look on his face "What did we forget exactly?"

"We forgot all about Natsucomi dude!?" I exclaimed.

Hinata looked over at Chouji and asked "U-Um what is Natsucomi?"

"Oh sorry Hinata-san, Nartsucomi is the summer version of Comiket, which is the world's largest doujinshi fair, which are basically fan comics." He explained. "Naruto and Shikamaru are actually scheduled to make a doujinshi for the fair."

"It's not my problem, I'm the editor, and co-artist, I didn't forget, I just thought you would have remembered. You don't have to worry about signing up or a booth I already did that, all I need is for _you_ to finish the manuscript." Shikamaru explained.

"You're an artist Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Uh yeah" I told her. "I'll be sure to get right on it, we only got about a month to finish it!" I told him raising an arm to tell him that I was on it.

"You better, at Fuyucomi, you barely finished at the last minute." Shikamaru told me.

"I got it, I got it don't worry." I reassured him.

Just then the food arrived, I ordered the omelet rice, simple but delicious, and Hinata had an order of cinnamon buns. During the meal we had light conversation, which Hinata tried her best to follow and understand she could only follow when we talked about classic animes like Dragon Ball, and Sailor moon.

The meal ended and we all paid for our part of the meal, except Hinata who didn't have any money so we each insisted to pay for part of her bill.

Kibas phone started to ring and he picked it up "'lo…uh huh…but I'm with my friends….ugh do I really have to…that bad huh…to shreds you say…what a damn shame…sigh fine I'll be there in a bit…bye." He closed his phone and put it in his pocket as he began "Sorry guys, my sister just told me that I gotta help down at the vet my mom runs I gotta go, later guys and I hope I can see you later tonight Hinata-chan~" he said and winked.

Hinata blushed and tried to cover her face "No thank you…" she said.

I threw the Napkin holder at him as he ran off. "Fucking dumbass."

Chouji got up from the table and collected his stuff "Sorry guys I gotta go too, one of my dad's employees just texted me saying they need more hands at the restaurant. Later, and good bye Hinata." He said waving good-bye.

"I must go as well my friends, my mentor just asked me to demonstrate the power of youth to his martial arts students! It was a pleasure Hinata-san!" He said getting up and running out the door yelling "Youth!"

Shikamaru just got up and left without a word.

With Shikamaru gone that left me and Hinata sitting in the booth by ourselves; "So um what do you wanna do now?" I asked her.

"Um w-well, what would you like to do Naruto-kun?" she asked me.

"Well we could just walk around…I mean if you want to."

"Are you asking me out Naruto?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

I became bright red "O-Of course not, I uh I was just wanting to know uh if-" I stammered out.

This made her giggle "I'm joking Naruto, I know you're not asking me out." She explained

I smirked and chuckled "Oh so you have jokes now?" I asked.

She gave a little giggle and began "I'm actually a pretty funny person once you get to know me Naruto-kun."

"Oh yeah, well maybe I should ask you on a date." I laughed

Hinata didn't find this as amusing because at that moment she became bright red "Wh-what?"

I thought about what I said and started to blush myself "U-Uh I was j-just joking, I-I-" But before I could finish explaining myself Hinata fainted and fell into my arms. "Sigh what am I gonna do…" I asked myself putting her in my arms and leaving the café.

* * *

We had already gotten off the train and we were walking the streets back to the house when Hinata began to stir. "Oh, morning sleepy head."

"N-Naruto-kun!" she began blushing again noticing where she was, which wan on my back draped on my shoulder.

"Easy, easy I'll put you down" I began to gently lower her down until she stood up on her own two feet. "You ok, I don't wanna have you fainting on me like you did at the café."

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, I-I didn't m-m-mean to be a b-bother." She stuttered out covering her face with her bangs.

"It's no problem, you weren't that heavy you know?" I told her honestly 'And that stutter of your makes you adorable.' I thought knowing if I said it out loud she would faint again.

"U-um sorry…" she kept saying

"Like I said its fine, now come on," I looked out towards the orange sunset. "we'll be late for dinner." I said with a foxy grin on my face.

She smiled and we began walking. It was an awkward silence as we walked in the growing darkness, the only sound could be of cicadas chirping, and the sound of dog's barking, surprisingly Hinata was the one who broke the "S-so Naruto-kun w-what do you plan to do a-after High School?" she asked while we walked.

"Well that's easy!" I told her. "My dream…" I began stopping to raise my arms in the sky with my palms open. "…Is to become the greatest shonen mangaka to ever live, even better than Toriyama-sensei, or Tite-sensei, and even better than my dad!" I closed my hands into successful fists as I pumped the air.

She looked at me for a second as the buzzing of the street lamps came on and we stood there for a second until she told me "That is…an amazing dream to have Naruto-kun…a mangaka is someone who writes manga, yes?"

I nodded my head proudly and pounded my chest with my fist. "Yup and you can bet that I'm gonna be the best, like no one ever was!"

"I-I wish I could have a dream like that…" she said as we found ourselves walking aimlessly, winding up next to the very river that we both almost died in.

"You don't?" I asked "Isn't there something you want to do with all your heart.

"W-well there is…but…my father won't allow it…" she had walked a few paces ahead of me and all I could see was her back. "He says 'it is not something that will bring honor to our house, nor is it very cost effective.'" She said in a mockingly uptight voice.

"Well what is your dream?" I asked her trying to look at her face.

"Do you really want to know Naruto-kun?" She asked not looking back, as the setting sun shimmered on the river below.

"Yeah…"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise…"

She fidgeted, in front of me trying to make the words "Well…um…etto…its…its to…" she finally took a deep breath and turned around to look towards me, our eyes gazing at each other, her eyes reflecting the image of the bright orange sun. "My dream…is to sing." She said, a big smile developing across her face.

"Sing for me."

"W-what?"

"Will you sing for me?" I asked her.

"B-But I dunno I-I can't do it on s-such short n-notice, plus t-there's not music or-"

"Please…" I told her looking directly at her beautiful lavender eye.

She took a deep breath and turned back around and began.

_Zankoku na tenshi no you ni_

_Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare..._

_Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo,_

_Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete_

_Hohoenderu Anata_

_Sotto Fureru mono_

_Motomeru koto ni muchuu de,_

_Unmei sae mada shiranai itaikena hitom_

_Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou_

_Sono senaka ni wa_

_Haruka mirai mezasu tame no_

_Hane ga aru koto..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze_

_Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_Hotobashiru atsui patosu de_

_Omoide wo uragiru nara_

_Kono sora wo daite kagayaku_

_Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago_

_Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni_

_Yobareru asa ga kuru_

_Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru_

_Sekai-ju- no toki wo tomete_

_Tojikometai kedo..._

_Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara,_

_Watashi wa, sou, jiyu- wo shiru_

_Tame no Baiburu_

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze_

_Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru_

_Dakishimeta inochi no katachi_

_Sono yume ni mezameta toki_

_Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu_

_Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

_Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru_

_Megami nante narenai mama_

_Watashi wa ikiru..._

_Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze_

_Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_Hotobashiru atsui patosu de_

_Omoide wo uragiru nara_

_Kono sora wo daite kagayaku_

_Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare_

I stood there, my mouth open after hearing her sing perfectly, humming the parts that didn't have lyrics and only music, not once did she stutter, it was beautiful hearing her sing with no music.

"I heard that song...when my mother was still alive." She told me. "My mother thought it was a beautiful song, I did too." She turned to me, her face beat red and perspiring, she was breathing hard, as if she had just ran a 5k marathon. "S-so what d-did you think?" she asked holding her breath for my answer.

"That was…amazing." I told her my mouth still agape. "That was a Cruel Angels Thesis…" I told her.

"I-is that what i-it's called?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah…" the sun had finally set, leaving us standing under the light of a street lamp. "I can't believe your dad won't let you sing, it's like keeping Simon from digging, or Conan from…detecting!" I told her not able to think of an adjective for being a Detective, I now know I should have said investigating.

"Y-You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah, I would have paid to have seen that!" I told her a grin on my face.

She blushed even brighter and turned around "T-thank you…" she said not daring to look at me directly. "N-Now you sing." She commanded

"W-What?" I asked her blushing.

"I sang n-now you have t-to." She ordered.

"I dunno I-I can't do it on s-such short n-notice, plus t-there's not music or-"

"Didn't stop me." She said looking back at me with a pout on her lips.

"Sigh" I took a deep breath and began "Kimi ha-" I was intturupted by the sound of my phone ringing. 'Oh thank god!' I yelled in my head and immediately picked up. "Hello" I squeaked then coughed making myself sound tougher "Hello Namikaze Naruto speaking."

"Where the hell are you two!?" My mom screamed through the phone. "It's already seven!?" she said as the early July moon began to rise.

"Sigh sorry mom, me and Hinata…lost track of time…" I told her.

"Well you better get track of it, your sister is already home! Now get either get your butts over here or no ramen!" she yelled hanging up.

I closed my phone, and looked at Hinata with a panicked expression on my face. "We gotta go." I told her bounding forward "Last one there has to sing Tonight, Tonight, Tonight by BEAT CRUSADERS!" I announced as I ran past her.

"B-But I don't know that song Naruto-kun!" she yelled chasing after me.

"Too bad hehe!" I told her running towards home.

To be continued.

* * *

**Yay no cliffhanger this time, I was going to put a cliffhanger but wanted to end on a happy note since…it may become harder for me to update…my charger port in my lappy (Name:Eduardo) I kinda wonky, and I may have to get it fixed, I mean it kinda works but I gotta push in the charger to get it to charge and it kills my hand. **

**CLK: Any way this week on the Otaku Dream show we have Protagonist, from persona 3, aka Minato Arisato, take it away Minato.**

**Minato: …**

**CLK: wow that is very interesting Minato-san**

**Minato: …**

**CLK: Wow that's an interesting point of view Minato-san, how do you feel about the economic status of 43 year old moped owners in Zimbabwe?**

**Minato: …**

**CLK: Wow I never thought about it that way, I must say Minato you are a very interesting person to talk to. We're outta time again this time, see ya next time**

**Minato: Shoot self with normal gun**

** Stab self with sword**

** Grope Mitsuru-senpai**

**CLK: HEY!?  
Tune in next time, thank you for your continued support, and thank you to all that have reviewed, I hope to see you next time, please, follow, favorite, and review, -bows thank you-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys its me I'm going to put _A Childhood Friend _on a small hiatus for now, I'm kinda in a rough patch in school and can really only focus on one FF right now, but do not despair, once I can get out of this bleh time in my life, or I finish this one I will get back to work on that one. Oh and maybe start one I wanna make cuz its a story I want to put in my real life original manga, kinda, and I wanna know what you guys think. Anyway here is the next installment of _An Otaku and an Goth Loli...written from my phone._**

* * *

_Chapter 6: promise in the rain._

I was having a lot of fun with him. for once I forgot all about otou-san, for once I wasn't worried about weather or not the actions I was taking would please otou-san or not. I'm not like most girls, I can't worry about love because honestly there was no point to it. Even if I did fall for some boy it wouldn't matter...my father would just force us apart and I would be hurt. I closed my heart a long time ago, this boy is the son of a doctor who runs a small medical clinic and his dream is to draw manga, not something that would make him rich so...why am I feeling something I've never felt before whenever I talk to him, or when I'm near him?

* * *

We ran as fast as we could, laughing the whole time , I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Since I think...the beginning of high school I've become increasingly jaded, I never really get a lot of enjoyment from things. Mostly cause I had a lonely childhood, I usually spent my schooldays and weekends sitting under my covers watching _Dragon Ball, _or _G Gundam._

I never really got out cause there was no one to play with, I was always too shy to ask people if I could play and no one ever asked me if I wanted to go to the park or shit like that. I had a next door neighbor who I sometimes played with, her name was Ten Ten (I actually think the second ten was her last name, she never told me.) But she was kinda mean to me and playing usually meant her pinning me on the ground until I said uncle. Around middle school we stopped talking much, only in passing then when high school came we completely stopped talking. Not wanting to be associated with "An Annoying Otaku" as most normalfags call me.  
I got used to being lonely you know except hanging with Shikamaru and the guys. My sister was quite the opposite of me she always had friends over and it was hard enjoying anime or music while hearing constant chatter from the next room. The most obvious example of the difference between out social lives was when my father died. Naruko almost always had a different friend over consoling her, as for me, Shikamaru came over the day after he died and we just played Super Famicom in silence until he had to go home. But here I am having more fun than I've had in a long time and all with a girl I barely met a day or two ago.  
So we arrived home, and after a thrilling rendition of _Tonight, Tonight, Tonight _by BEAT CRUSADERS, from someone who's name will remain anonymous, and after an amazing dinner, me and Hinata walked back to our rooms. "I had a lot of fun today." I told her with a small grin on my face.

"I did as well Naruto-kun." She said her face becoming a bit pink.

"Maybe we can hang out with the guys some time...you know if you wanna." I told her scratching the back of my head.

She nodded her head "Or maybe we can spend time just the two of us." Realizing what she said her face became a bright shade of crimson.

My face became a shade almost as bright. "You mean like a da-"

"Good night!" She interrupted slamming the door to the guest room.  
I stood there for...I dunno how long but once I finally entered my room...I was greeted by a face that wiped the smile right off my face a replaced it with a grimace.

"Looks like someone had a nice time with a certain lavender eyed beauty." Naruko said from my revolving chair.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked putting away my glasses in my nightstand.

"So any news about Sakura-Chan?" She asked mockingly. Other than Shikamaru, Naruko was the only one who knew about what happened between me and Sakura.

"Do we have to talk about this?" I asked falling backwards onto my bed.

"Yeah, this involves Hinata as well." She told me.

I sat up and raised an eyebrow "How does this involve Hinata exactly?" I asked her.

"She is not a rebound." She said looking at me fiercly.

"What the hell are you on about?" I asked her looking at her annoyed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Naruto. I don't want you hurting this girl by using her as a replacement for Sakura."

"Is that what you're talking about? Well don't worry about it. I'm not that kind of guy." I told her staring at my knees. "And as if I could use her, not after I was..."

"You still love her huh otouto?"

I fell back and stared at the ceiling for a good five minutes. "at this point...i don't fucking know."  
"Well if I ever see that bitch imma scratch her eyes out for hurting my lil bro." She told me with blood lust in her eyes.

"Please don't."I told her rolling onto my stomach

"Ha, ha I'm just playing otouto." She said jumping onto my back, hugging me "But seriously make sure she stays away from me I may hurt her."

"Ha ha no need to worry about that I don't think she'll come anywhere near me." I said sadly, ignoring my twin sisters boobs on top of my head.

"Aww cheer up otouto." She said rubbing my head with her fist. "Want me to bring Hinata in here?"

I buried my face into the my bed sheets trying to hide my increasingly red face. "Please don't..." I muffled out.

"Ha, ha you're so cute Naruto-otouto" she said hugging me. "So how do you feel about this girl?"  
I rolled over to face her, her straddling me, we were used to being in this kind of close contact, and it became something nonsexual and just something we did. "Honestly...I got no fucking clue...I mean I just met her a day ago, but...I feel something...It's weird..." I began as I rubbed...my face (**I wanna see where your minds are, are they in the gutter? ;3)**

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I like her but...its different, than how I feel with Sakura. I get this weird feeling in my gut, and I just wanna throw up when I'm near her...but throw up in a good way."

"How does that work exactaly?"

"I don't fucking know! Ugh why am I telling you this anyway?" I asked myself.

"Because you know I love you otouto." She said before putting a kiss on my forehead. "Well I'm tired, imma go sleep." She told me as she got up and left my room. "Night otouto."

"Night..." I said as she closed my door. "Fuck my life..."

* * *

The next few days went without incident, I began working on the manuscript for my doujinshi. Hinata enjoyed sitting on my bed and watching me work, I didn't mind at all, mostly cause when I work I ignore everything around me. Everything was the same until a few weeks before Natsucomi.

"You wanna help?" I asked

"Ye-yes, I mean I want to help so I can repay you...somehow..." she said standing next to my desk.

I thought to myself, trying to figure out how she could help me. "Do you know how to draw?"

"N-no."

"Can you put on tones?"

"I-I don't know what that is."

"Alright, can you ink?"

"I d-don't think so I-I'm a little bit of a clutz..."  
'Cute...' I thought to myself, but then I went back to thinking what she could do. "Well there is one thing..." the idea made me blush "nah its stupid, I'll think of something." I told her.

"W-what is it?" She asked me, tilting her head cutely.

'I'm starting to think she does that on purpose!' I screamed in my head. "I-it's nothing, don't worry about it." I told her, turning back to my work.

She put her hand over the panel I was drawing, making me face her. "Please, I really wanna help." She pleaded, her face becoming a bright shade of red.

My face became as bright if not brighter with my hand near hers, I turned away from her. "W-well you could always-" I mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, what did you say?" she asked confused.

"Y-you could always cosplay…" I told her with a large blush on my cheeks.

"W-What's that?"

"Well, you basically dress up as one of the characters in our doujin and advertise us in front of the table..." I explained.

"U-um…etto…I think I can do that…" she said, her face becoming a bright pink.

I turned to look at her, shocked by her answer. "R-Really?"

"U-Um yes I think I can." She told me.

"Oh uh well if you're sure, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." I told her.

She shook her head. "It's okay, I-I want to do this."

"Okay, well we'll have to order your costume." I said turning to the manuscript.

"U-Um…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well…w-would it be p-possible for me to…I don't know…make the costume?"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Can you?"

"Y-Yes, my mother taught me how to sew dresses when I was a child." She told me.

"We'll go get the supplies tomorrow." I told her, me getting back to work.

"O-Okay!" she said as she took her seat back on the bed, and watched me draw.

* * *

"You ready?" Shikamaru asked me as we stood in front of Tokyo Big Sight on the morning of he first day of Natsucomi. I had somehow barely managed to finish the manuscript and go it edited and printed by the day of the event.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." I turned o Hinata, who was holding a brown paper bag which housed a manikin head with her wig on top of it and her costume. "You ready?" I asked her. I was nervous myself, I looked up and the clouds were starting to accumulate around Tokyo.

"I-I hope so." She answered.

"I already know his is going to be troublesome..." Shikamaru groaned as we walked towards he entrance.

* * *

Me and Shikamaru went to our assigned table, Hinata went to the dressing room to put on her costume. We arrived at the table to find several boxes behind it from the printing shop we got our work printed from, on top was a note which I picked up and read.

_Thank you for your continued patronage, we hope you choose us again for your next print job._

_-Sincerely Yamanaka Print Shop_

_P.S. Tell everybody I say hey, oh and tell Hinata we should totally hang out sometime, I want to find out how she gets her hair so silky and sraight-Ino_

"Ino says hi." I told Shikamaru as I began to open the boxes and set up the table.

As we finished two men walked towards our table and called out to us. "Hey, it's good to see you guys here again." one of them called.

"Oh hey Izumo, sup Kotetsu. Here to get the sample copies?" Shikamaru asked.

"You know it." They both said in unison as the both picked up a copy and began scanning the contents.

"Welp it looks fine to me." Izumo stated.

"Yup but we're gonna need one to take to the committee, mind if we but one for each of us?" Kotetsu asked.

"Sure, that'll be 800 yen." I told them.

"Increased your price huh?" Izumo said as he pulled out his wallet and placed 400 yen on the table.

"Last time they were 300 yen." Kotetsu said as he too placed 400 yen on the table.

"Well it's longer than last time." Shikamaru told them.

They took three copies with them as they walked by Hinata and waved at the two young men. "Who were they?" Hinata asked, still in her coat bu wearing a long red-orange wig which framed her face and extended down to her waist. (**AN:Can you guess who she is cosplaying as yet? :D**)

"Oh hey Hinata, almost didn't recognize you for a sec," Shikamaru told her as he sat at on a chair behind the table. "That was Izumo and Kotetsu; they work on the committee here and make sure the doujinshi aren't too offensive or obscene."

"Yeah they're pretty cool guys they helped us a lot at our first-"

"Namikaze, Naruo..." A voice from behind Hinata interrupted me.

"Gaara..." I Said as i moved to see the person behind Hinata, he was a man a bit shorted than me, with dark auburn hair, no eyebrows, and his most notable feature was a tattoo with the kanji for love on his forehead. Standing behind him was a man taller than me and the man named Gaara, he had dark brown hair, and had purple face paint on.

"Kankuro" Shikamaru said casting a bored look at the other man.

"Nara..." the man now known as Kankuro said, glaring at my partner in crime.

Hinata stood in the middle of our glares as she looked confused at both our parties. "Um..."

My glare suddenly turned into a large grin "How ya been you eye brow less son of a bitch" I said patting his shoulder and grabbing his hand into a shake.

His glare turned into a small grin "I have been fine, and yourself?" Gaara asked, shaking my hand back.

"Well you know, managing, so ready to get smoked this time?" I asked him cocky.

He gave a small smirk. "We shall see Naruto." He said.

"Oh yeah well we just so happen to have an advantage this year." Naruto told him.

"Oh do you now?"

"Yeah right here." I said mentioning towards Hinata who was standing in front of he table.

"Huh?" Hinata gasped.

Gaara walked towards her and looked down. "Hmm it seems you had an idea similar to ours." Gaara said smugly.

"What!" I yelled and cast my gaze towards a girl who was now standing in front of Gaara and Kankuros table, she was already dressed in her costume, but I'll explain it in a bit. I cast my gaze downwards, at the time I didn't notice but Hinata had a small pout on my face, before I pushed her aside and picked up a copy of their doujinshi. "A _Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika_ doujinshi, you're did a doujin on a popular series too!?" I screamed.

"Yes, and I see you are doing a Sword Art Online Doujinshi, another popular series as well." Gaara said holding up a copy of our doujinshi.

"Yeah, I guess great minds, think alike." I told him laughing. "Oh hey Temari." I said waving at the girl standing next to me dressed as Mami Tomoe from Madoka Magika.

"Hey Naruto." She said taking a drink from her water bottle.

"And who might you be?" Gaara asked, addressing Hinata.

"O-Oh I'm Hinata, a friend of Naruto's." She explained, blushing.

"I see you are in costume as well." He said.

"Oh um yes!" she opened up her coat to reveal she was dressed as Asuna from Sword Art Online.

Temari walked over to her as touched her clothes, which caused Hinata to blush brightly. "Where did you get your costume, it's so well made." Temari complimented.

"U-U-um I, I uh made i m-m-myself." She stuttered out, embarrassed by the girls compliment.

"You made this!?" Temari asked, shocked.

"U-um y-y-y-yes." Hinata said, covering her face.

"Ha, ha maybe she should make my costume huh guys?" Temari asked the group.

Hinata magically appeared behind Naruto which surprised him "W-who are t-these people N-Narut-kun?" she said blushing, I was blushing also.

"Oh um sorry Hinata, these are the members of Sand Siblings, they're a Doujin group who started here at comiket the same time as me and Shikamaru did." I explained. "This is their writer and artist Gaara." I said mentioning to Gaara who only raised his hand. "His brother Kankuro, who is their editor."

"Hey." Kankuro said with a smile.

"And that's Temari, the groups manager, and cosplayer." I said pointing at Temari.

"Hiya." she said with a big grin.

"H-Hello." Hinata squeaked out from behind my back.

"Hey Shika, come say hi to-" I turned around to find Shikamaru but he had already gone missing. "Shikamaru-kun? Uh one sec I'll go find him, Hinata stay here and make sure no one steals from the table." I said running off.

"O-ok..." Hinata sighed and sat at the table.

* * *

"There you are." I said, finding Shikamaru, in he visual novel section of comiket. "Why did you run off?" I asked.

"I don't want anything to do with that troublesome woman" Shikamaru said as he read the back of a visual novel.

"Come on dude, I promise you won't even have to talk to Temari." I reassured him.

"Oh I'm not worried about talking to her, I'm worried about her talking to me." He explained. "She's almost as bad a nag as my mother, god knows I need a second person as troublesome as her." he said as he placed money on the table as he bought the visual novel. "That's why 2D girls are the best, they don't complain and if you say something wrong you can just go back and fix it."

I sighed "Come on Shika, just ignore her we gotta get back, I left Hinata by herself.

"You're right, who knows what kind of trouble she's in."

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of us Hinata was surrounded by a bunch of stereotypical, sweaty, greasy, creepy otaku who kept asking her questions.

"Are you dating someone!?"

"What agency do you work for?"

"Are those real boobs"

"What are your three sizes?"

"If I buy a copy will you go out with me!?"

Hinata was using the table as a blockade keeping the otaku away. 'Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun please...hurry!"

* * *

Both me and Shikamaru sneezed at the same time. "Weird."

"I know" Shikamaru respond "I feel like we should hurry back..."

"Right."I answered.

We hurried our pace in order to get back to the table until a voice made us both cringe in annoyance.

"Well look what the cat threw up and dragged in un!"

"Deidara..." We said, annoyed, and turned around to see the root of our annoyance standing before us.

"So you loser's still trying your best to beat us un?" Deidara cockily said as he flipped his hair.

"Yeah and we're gonna be sure to kick you and the rest of Akatsuki's asses!" I exclaimed. Akatsuki was a doujinshi group who was very well known in circles mainly because they had a lot of money.

"Well good luck losers cause we won't even break a sweat owning you guys um!" God that annoying speech thing where he goes un gets so annoying, these guys have been picking on us, our doujin group is called Leaf2, and Sand Siblings since day one. "Ain't that right Sasori no danna!" he said turning to a shorter auburn haired man.

"Leave them be Deidara, we don't want to mettle with something as ugly as them." Sasori, Akatsuki's other artist, said.

"You wanna run that by me again!?" I said raising my fist.

Shikamaru held me back. "Come on Naruto they aren't worth it!"

"Sasori, Deidara leave them alone." a voice said from a table.

"Come on Itachi, let em at me, I wanna see him get kicked outta here!?" Deidara said.

"Deidara, I said leave them be." Itachi, one of Akatsukis writers who was actually a pretty cool guy, said glaring at them both.

"Ha, ha you always know how to scare the shit out of them eh Itachi?" A bluish looking man said from next to Itachi.

"Shut the hell up Kisame, I just want to defeat Leaf2 fair and square." he said, berating his fellow writer Kisame.

"As long as it brings us more money, I don't care what they do." A man said, standing behind them both. That was the reason for their success, Kakazu the manager who got them a lot of money, no one really knows how, rumor has it that he's into some dark, illegal shit.

"Yeah listen to Itachi, Deidara we don't want to get into trouble like last time." A female voice came from behind us.

"Oh hi Konan," I said turning to the dark haired woman standing out of costume. She was Konan, Akatsukis resident cosplayer. Another ok person amongst the pile of assholes. "Wheres Nagato?" I asked wondering where her boyfriend, and the groups 'leader', was. Really leader was just a tittle, he was more of an assistant than anything, even though he's the best mangaka out of them all they just...never respected him, it was a damn shame too he has enough skill to go solo.

"He's actually-"

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Oh god it's the actual assistant Tobi, he was so fucking irritating, and for some reason he always reminded me Sasuke I have no fucking clue why, he always wore a mask for some reason, he was standing next to Nagato, a skinny, red haired man who held 5 water bottles in his hands, Tobi was holding nothing he just glomped Deidara for some reason.

"Hey Naruto-kun, nice to see you here again." Nagato said with a smile.

"Yeah same here Nagato, you too Konan." I told them both, they both gave faint smiles.

"Naruto, we should get going, remember, Hinata?" Shikamaru reminded me.

"Oh shit right!?" I told him "Later Konan, later Nagato, see ya Itachi."

Itachi just gave a small wave, but he was smiling on the inside, Itachi was actually a good guy unlike the rest but didn't show it."

"You know I hope nothing happens to that cute girl back at your table un."

I stopped in my tracks and turned back to Deidara who said that. "What the fuck did you just say?" I asked.

"Yeah I mean it would be a shame if something, I dunno, happened to her?" Deidara said with a smirk.

"I swear to every single religions god, even the ones that don't have a god, if anything happens to Hinata I shove my foot so far up your ass, when I take it out, its gonna go from an ass 'hole' to an ass 'funnel'!" I said, my eyes becoming blood shot out of anger.

"I'd like to see you try un!"

"DEIDARA I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH!" Itachi yelled at Deidara.

"Whatever like you can do anything bout it un!" Deidara said in respone.

"But I can." Nagato said in defiance. Which caused everyone to turn at the angry looking Nagato. "I am still the leader, and founder of Akatsuki, we will be better by skill, not dirty tricks, I will no have Yahiko and I's work be tarnished by something as underhanded as this." Nagato said, glaring at Deidara. "Deidara, if I find out anything has happened to that girl I will make sure that you never draw in this city, or country again."

'Wow way to grow some back bone Nagato!' I congratulated him in my mind, Konan had a big smile, and Itachi only smirked as he pulled off the Gendo pose.

"I am sorry for my colleagues behavior Naruto."

"No prob Nagato, thanks again!" I said running off. Nagato smiled and waved me off.

However no one knew that Deidara already had something planned for Naruto and his little goth loli.

(**AN:Still not done with this chapter, almost though)**

* * *

We went back o the table to find Temari fighting off swarms of Otaku's, and Hinata cowering behind the table. The Otaku backed off once they saw us stand behind Hinata. I whispered, "Don't worry we'll handle this" and gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright if anyone wants to take a picture with Hinata, must buy at least 3 volumes of our doujinshi, if you want to ask a question, buy 1 however there will be no perverted questions!"" Shikamaru told the crowd. It was an odd yet effective method. The otakus got in line and began buying a shit load of our doujins just to ask Hinata stuff like her birth date, her favorite food, if she liked anime, how she felt about the economic and political infrastructure of the United States for some odd reason. The otaku described her as an amazing cute moe shy girl, I had to agree with them.

The next few questions actually piqued my interests.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" One very skinny otaku asked.

"Um...w-well no..." 'Yes!' I mentally cheered at finding out she was single.

"Do you have anybody you like?" another...less skinny otaku asked.

"Um...etto...um..." she glanced at me and quickly turned back at the crowd. "W-well...I don't think I do..." she said.

I felt a bit thirsty so I began to drink my water. "Oh is it blonde mangaka-san?" I spit out my water all over Shikamaru.

"I'll go dry off..." Shikamaru said annoyed as he walked off, he would be intercepted by Temari later as he exited the bathroom, but that's a story for another day.

"N-No, no Naruto-kun, i-is my friend..." I didn't know what she was thinking but I got the feeling a storm of questions were running through her head, I know cause I was asking the same questions in my head.

"So will you date me?" One otaku asked.

"No." Hinata said sternly causing the otaku to fall over.

Me and Hinata looked at each other before blushing and then turning away."

* * *

The day wounded down, and once Hinata denied like 7 guys they stopped coming as much, Shikamaru came back after a while with a small blush on his face, I had no idea why but it's whatever.

"Wow, we printed about 200 copies and we sold like 70!" I told them.

"I have a feeling Hinata was a big reason why." Shikamaru said leaning back on his chair.

Hinata gave a big warm smile, feeling proud of herself. "I'm sure y-you're guys work was a b-big reason!"

"Thanks Hinata, but without you we might have only sold half as much!" I told her.

"W-we should celebrate!" she said raising an arm. 'k-kawaii...' I thought. "I'll get us some soda's, I'll be back!." she said walking off.

"Hey be careful!" I yelled.

"You like her don't you." I turned to face Shikamaru, with a big blush.

"What!?"

"What I'm just saying that Hinata's a nice girl and your starting to have feeling for her, better for her than Sakura." he explained.

"Ugh thanks for reminding me." I told him. "I think I'm gonna walk around for a bit, take care of things." I told him.

"Fine, whatever...troublesome." he said once I was out of ear shot.

* * *

I walked around the floor looking at different doujinshi, some original, some parody, some...H-doujins...I bought one for uncle Jiraiya...

"_The market will close in one hour, please begin cleaning up and leave in an orderly fashion, thank you." _The announcer said over the loud speaker.

I decided to look around some more. I found a table selling a doujin of _Kuroshitsuji_, It was age friendly and a gag parody so I thought I might as well look at it. I reached out to grab it but another hand bumped into mine. "Oh shit I'm-"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

There it was that voice that has been haunting my nightmares and my dreams for a long time. That sirens call that could never get out of my head. I looked at the person, those big emerald eyes, those pink lips, that pink hair...

"S-S-Sakura-chan..." My eyes widened as I looked at the girl who broke my heart. I began to walk backwards.

"L-Listen Naruto, I need to-"

"No get away from me!" I yelled as I took off towards the vending machines.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura called.

I ran through the crowd of Otakus and cosplayers and past Leaf2's table as I heard Shikamaru call me.

I ran towards the vending machines hoping that she would be there, hoping the person I've been feeling strangely for was there. I opened the door as my eyes widened.

"N-Naruto-kun...help me..." I watch as the otaku who asked Hinata out earlier and was rejected, violently tearing her clothes off as he tried to rape her in the empty vending machine room.

"Hey close the fucking door I'm busy!" He yelled.

My eyes became blood red as I took one giant step towards him.

"Man what the fuck do you want!?"

I took another step towards him.

"Dude I'm not into three ways, you'll have to get in line for this slut."

"N-no stop!" Hinata screamed

"Quite bitch!" he yelled grabbing her beautiful face with his greasy fingers

Another giant step.

"Think you're too good for me huh you dirty bitch, I'll be sure to break you and have you call me your master." he said as he ripped off more clothes.

"Gomu..." 'oh no please don't say it.' I said as I pulled my fist back.

"What was that?"

"Gomu..." 'Anything, anything please anything else say something cool!' I thought as my fist moved towards the man. "No...PISTOL!" 'God I am such a fucking idiot...'

My fist connected with his face and he was sent hurtling into one of the vending machine, breaking his nose, and his glasses.

I took off the I was wearing and threw it over Hinata. I grabbed her hand "N-Naruto-Kun?" she said and we ran out of Tokyo Sig Sight, my destination currently unknown.

* * *

We ran for what felt like an eternity, we ran through alleys, we ran through traffic, neither of us spoke as we ran, or as the rain started to pour on us. We finally stopped to catch our breath on the outlook of a hill. The weird part was, we both stated laughing uncontrollably, even after what had just happened.

The laughing died down until the only sound was the rain falling. "Did he hurt you?" I asked.

"Y-Yes..." she said, wiping the blood off her arms.

"That son of a bitch I'm going to." I turned to go back and kick the guys ass some more until Hinata grabbed my arm, stopping my run.

"Just stay...with me...please..." she said sniffling, hugging me from behind.

We didn't care we were in the rain again, it seems like bad things always happened to us when it rained. I mean I know me seeing Sakura was no where as bad as what had happened to Hinata, but it was still bad.

I turned around to face her and wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my chest as she cried heavily into it, I was the only one to hear her cry as the thunder started to boom. I don't know weather I'm in love with her or not...all I know is that I want to be near her and, talk to her forever, I have never felt about this way about anyone ever in my life.

"P-Promise me s-s-s-something." she sniffled, I remained silent. "P-Promise me...y-y-you'll stay with m-me..." she said in between sobs "F-Forever."

I promised myself from that day forward I would protect this girl from everything that would try to hurt her, I would be the one to make her frowning face, I promised myself from this now on, I would be Hinata's guardian...helper...I'm no angel...or demon...but...I want to see Hinata smile for the rest of my life...no matter what...and I sealed that promise by hugging her tighter and planting a kiss on her head, as he rain soaked us both.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**AN:Wow that was one heck of a chapter, took me a few hours to finish, glad I finally did, I hope you guys liked this chapter cause I did, although I feel that maybe putting a lot of characters kinda made things bad, I dunno just tell me. Sorry but no Otaku Dream Show today, I'm just too drained from writing this chapter, but you got a 5500+ word chapter from me, You better appreciate it, I love you all, I hope you continue reading, please, follow. favorite, and review like all ways -Bows- Thank you for reading this chapter of An Otaku and a Goth Loli.  
**


	7. UPDATE!

Hey guys I'm s sorry for not updating I've been super lazy and I can no way excuse my actions.

But I'll tell you something very important that involves the life of this fanfiction.

I started this because what happened between Naruto and Sakura in my story was actually based on my real life experience. I used this story to vent my anger at that girl, and to fulfill my own fantasies about meeting a girl by fate. But then two things happened one I met a girl, sure we met on the internet but I felt happy I felt like maybe I had found my Hinata, she's an amazing girl. The second is that me and the girl who was the Sakura in my life and I became friends again. I don't have feelings for her anymore so that's no longer a problem.

Now why am I writing this update so suddenly? Well me and her had our first argument, we don't get to talk a lot because she is busy with her own life and she thought it would be best if I left her...I got mad and stated being mean and saying things I didn't mean, like she didn't actually love me. Right now we're talking about the status of our relationship and what should we do. If she does decide to break things off...then I think I will be broken beyond repair I've just been hurt enough.

I don't think I could continue being happy let alone write this. I don't want her to leave me I love her too much so I make you this promise if she does stay with me and nothing bad happens between us then I promise on my life as a writer and a mangaka that I will get the next chapter of an Otaku and a Goth Loli out by September 17th. But...if things don't work out between us and she decides to leave me...then all of my stories will become discontinued and I will not allow anyone to pick them up they will die where they are never to be finished. I'm sorry but...I'm just sorry...just pray that she dosn't leave me. Sorry that I"m complaining so much.

Signed

Crimson Lotus King


End file.
